


World of Ruins

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Mpreg, Post, Snape Bashing, War, Weasley Bashing, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended and as such people start showing their real colors. Harry Potter disappears, Why did he, where did he go, and who are those two kids that seem to belong to Severus? Snarry, creature fic, MPreg, bashing of certain Weasleys, Hermionie, and somewhat of Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Without a Care

Fred and George Weasley look around the Burrow disgusted with the people they saw. Their parents were acting as if nothing had ever happened, Ginny couldn't decide between being an (apparently) rightfully offended sobbing mess or to curse, insult, and blame everything on Harry at any possible opportunity, Ron had no problem choosing the later option in Ginny's dilemma, and Hermionie was spending every waking minute reading in order to figure out how to "cure" the savior of the wizarding world of his "illness". She was getting to the point that even Percy (The twins cringe at the thought of the brother who had given his life to save Fred's) would have started yelling at her. None of them seemed interested in the fact that Harry has been missing for about 37 days or that the reason he hid everything from them was for this exact reason. Turning around they leave for the apartment above their joke shop.

Maybe today they'll find the lead that will help them find their lost little brother.

\---------- Line --------------

Evan Regulas Brynt (Harrison James Potter) lays in a bed at a small unknown French hospital about eight months after he had defeated the Dark Lord for the Wizarding World. Propped up by pillows he looks over at the door as his healer comes in followed by a nurse each holding a painful little miracle. Already he could tell the twins would look as much like Severus as he looked like James.

The high cheek bones, pale skin, prominent nose, and black hair.... the only thing they had received from him was that the features smoothed together instead of clashed.

Then again, he hasn't seen their eyes yet...

"Two happy healthy baby boys Mr. Brynt. The father is sure to be proud." The nurse says with kind excitement.

Harry, or rather Evan, flinches slightly, Severus neither knew of nor wanted them. He didn't really think the dark potions master would be proud of them. The sharp pain that came into existence when Severus went into a coma eight months ago intensifies at the thought and he has to push down his creature side again. The healer hands him one of the twins and Harry looks happily at the boy staring curiously up at him with a right eye of onyx and a left eye of his own Avada Kedevra emerald green. Laughing he shakes his head in amusement, "Couldn't decide on an eye color could you Love?" he asks the small infant and the nurse laughs to, "Neither of them could I'm afraid." Sure enough, the twins were as identical as a pair of Weasley pranksters we all know and adore. Harry blinks back tears as he looks down at Asphodel Severus and Loveage Harrison Brynt.

There was no way he was going to lose them too.

He had already lost too much...


	2. Cracks in the Glass

\- Eleven years later -

"Asp, Love, Could you come down here for a minute please?" Evan calls up the stairs to his twins. It felt like just yesterday he had given birth to the two most precious things in his life nowadays. He had a hard time believing that already the stress of sending them to school was upon him.

But he would do what no one had done for him and allow them access to everything.

Looking at the six letters on the coffee table Evan hears the twins, both properly named if he did say so himself, come down the stairs. Lovage nagging Asphodel to put down the potions book while he was walking. Asphodel snarking back that unlike a certain dunderhead he was perfectly capable of multi-tasking.

Coming into the living room the identical twin terrors sit down on the couch opposite the one their Dad was sitting on. The table between the two couches. Lovage looks at the three letters placed on the table in front of him and gasps, smiling happily. His twin sighs and puts his bookmark in before setting the book aside. Seeing the three letters addressed to him he glances up at his Dad who nods his head. As Lovage rips the first envelope closest to him open in excitement Asphodel rolls his eyes and scans the three before him.

Beauxbatons

Madam Bowings Academy for the mixed of blood

Hogwarts

Evan feels a stab of pain that he had become quite accustomed to over the last decade and a little over a year. Seeing so much of his mate in the twins' looks was hard but that was especially true of Asphodel who seemed to be a miniature Severus Snape in the making...

.... It didn't help that once Evan had told them everything on their seventh birthday his eldest had become determined to learn everything about his "sperm donor", as he put it, as he could. Afterwards seeming to strive to become the exact replica of the missing man. Somehow under the impression that his Dad would disappear as well if he wasn't.

Nothing Evan had done ever managed to change this thought process.

By the way Lovage has kept his attention on the third choice and Asphodel looks at him as he picks up the Hogwarts letter Evan knows they want to go there. Asphodel to meet his sperm donor and Lovage due to all the adventures his Dad had told them about. He really wanted to try and change their decision but holds back. Not wanting to force them into a life they don't want even if it costs him his private peaceful suffering. There was no way the British world would not notice how much the two looked like Severus and once it got out who their other father was the illusion would be smashed to bits.

"You do know that going to Hogwarts will put you face to face with your Father?" Evan questions just to be sure. Asphodel gives him that confident smirk that on an older face had once made his knees turn to jelly and nods while his youngest gets up and hugs him. OK, maybe only Asphodel was named correctly. Lovage somehow had obtained a Weasley-ish personality...

"No matter what happens I only have one Dad. That monster isn't going to change anything. I won't let him!" Evan hugs Lovage back, feeling lost and thinking of how much that sounded like the Ron he had been friends with during his school days. He sees Asphodel shaking his head in exasperation, 'I'll straighten it out.' He mouths and I nod. Doubting that another lecture would really set Love straight. If it could he would have figured it all out like Asp did around three years ago. Sighing I start to mentally prepare myself for the battle that will begin soon.

"Lets get started on you response letters."

Maybe it was time for this illusion of peace and happiness to shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! So this is the second chapter of World of Ruins (Please bear with the tittles in this as they don't really have anything to do with the actual story if you haven't figured that out yet...). I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writting it. In regards to the names I gave Asp and Love, as Severus is a potions master I thought Harry would feel it appropriate to name them after ingrediants or just needed to astablish as much conection to his mate as he could at the time the twins were born. since it seems to me as if a lot of the characters in Harry Potter have the middle name of a close relative of theirs I decided to match them with the parent I somewhat modeled them for/after. And Harry was thinking of them with his actual last name of Snape... if that makes it any better. Evan Regulas Brynt was Harry's way of staying connected with his past without being to obvious. Evan comes from his mother's maiden name of Evans (and stands for his parents), Regulas comes from Sirius' younger brother Regulas A. Black (and actually stands for both the muraders and Severus), and Brynt comes from one of Albus Dumbledore's long list of names (and stands for Hogwarts). Now that the explination is over with I'll leave you with the regular reminder of how great feedback is, and the challange of guessing what type of creature Harry and Snape are (hint they may or may not be the same type). Until next time...
> 
> ...Bye!


	3. Questionable Twins

\- September 1st, 2008 -

\- Severus Snape -

Sitting up at the head table I watch as the newest bunch if brats are brought in by that fool Longbottom. Though I admit, only in the privacy of my own mind, that for all of his incompetence in other areas he was more than adequate in the care of plants. McGonagal watches from the chair next to me, smiling at the dunderheads though it was only noticeable to the trained eye.

That is until the last set of eleven-year-olds enter the great hall.

A set of identical twins with soft black hair that fell to their shoulders and mismatched eyes, one black one green, walk in side by side. The right one reminding me of the one brat that no one has allowed me to forget these past years, smiling and looking around in excitement as the left one who was staring straight at me with a scowl on his face yet not meeting my eyes drags him along. They looked exactly like me, except for their left eyes which were the emerald shade I had only found possessed by two people.

"You never told me you had kids." Minerva hisses accusingly and I look at her eyebrow raised.

"I don't." I say evenly, even though I am currently looking everywhere in my brain for some memory to even hint at the possibility that those two were indeed mine.

"Then how do you explain why they look just like you Severus?" She demands.

"You have a sorting to start." I respond as the sorting hat finishes his song. That shuts her up... At least for a while. We don't have to wait long until one of the twins in question are called up.

"Brynt, Asphodel!" Longbottom calls and the left twin smirks reassuringly at his nervous looking brother before gliding to the stool with a confidence very few can say they had felt during their sorting. Whispers fill the hall and the bravest of the dunderheads actually dare to keep glancing up at me. After about a minute the first twin is placed where I did NOT want him to be but would most likely allow me to obtain answers easiest.

"Slytherin!"

The smaller amount but no less proud and definitely not pitiful number of snakes clap politely as they discreetly try to figure out how to rank their newest member. Said snake gets off the stool, hands the hat back to Longbottom, and walks to the table as his robes change into the uniform of my house.

"Brynt, Loveage!" is less composed then his brother but it is the nervousness that rolls off him mingled with a scent so near his that makes keeping control of my vampire side hard. Something that only happened around a very small amount of people over the years.

Bracing myself against my creature side I watch and wait. A minute later the twins have been forever split apart.

"Gryffendore!"

The rest of the sorting goes by without any more major surprises and Minerva stands up to say her opening words as Headmistress.

"Welcome everyone. Our new Defence teacher is Professor Bonefeild," Here she pauses as the man next to me, a complete fool I might add but better than Quirl had been (Or worse: Lockheart), stands up and bows to the politely clapping crowd. After a few seconds Minerva continues as he sits back down, "As always the list of banded items are posted on the door to Mr. Filch's office and a copy of the student rules is posted in your common rooms. Your head of house shall inform you of curfews, as well as when quidditch try-outs and Hogsmead visits are taking place. Under no circumstances is a student to enter the forbidden forest without a teacher. Thank you and please help us to make this a great year for all. Goodnight."

As she sits down the tables fill with food and the hall fills with the annoying twittering of students. Granger mutters about slavery, though she's actually a Weasley now by marriage, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Her little "SPEW" had died after a petition showed up at the ministry signed by two million thirty-three hundred house elves, by their own free will, demanding the disbandment of the organization. Considering the only members were at most muggle raised half bloods and a majority of them true muggleborns (If there was such a thing), they had been brought down rather quickly after that. She had gone down screaming and managed to destroy her reputation in doing so much to my pleasure.

From the look Minerva gives me I know that the staff will be meeting tonight but I simply divide my attention between glaring at the children and forcing myself to eat a convincing amount of food. Possible yes, but it tastes like sand and isn't nearly as filling as blood. Or in my case blood replenisher as I'm not allowed to drink from anyone directly but my mate while employed here. Though the regulations on my diet has lessened enough to make it manageable since Minerva started drawing up my contracts instead of Albus. Still...

... As I've yet to find my mate, this causes a slight problem.

Though after I woke from the coma I was in due to Nagini's poison the potion has been working less and less and my vampire side is getting steadily more irritated with me.

Maybe the Brynt twins will have the answer to that considering the sight of them both riled up and calmed it. Potter would have definitely been able to tell me if only I hadn't sought to get rid of him so fast. The whole event was strange and having woken up from a seven month coma with no idea what had happened in the past year I had struck out at the nearest person there I knew...

... Potter...

-Flashback -

Bright lights blinded me as my eyes opened. Growling I quickly shut them again and hear what sounds like relieved laughter coming from my bedside. Inhaling places me at St. Mungo's and a strange person at said bedside.

Their smell wasn't anything unpleasant, quite the contrary actually. In fact I could easily see myself becoming addicted to it and wondered what their blood tasted like. I wasn't that thirsty though, so someone more than likely told the staff of my "special diet". I'll have to thank Albus for that when he came in in a few seconds with his strangely perfect timing as usual... The scent had an edge to it that told him the person was decently along in a pregnancy but the voice told him it was a boy. Not reaking of his Mother but still barely of age. It reminded him of Potter actually, but it was different as well in some way. There is a rustle of clothing and the boy speaks, daring to tease him even!

"You can open your eyes now Sev. The big bad light has been dealt with." My eyes snap open and sure enough the room is dark now. Glaring at the brat I realize that it is Potter.

He looks different than he did when I last saw him. How the changes had managed to happen in the month I had spent here at the most was unexplainable with his level of knowledge about magic. The bags under his emerald eyes showed he was having problems sleeping again. If I didn't already know Occlamency was a pointless attempt at blocking his Horcrux bond with the Dark Lord I would be dreading the next lesson even more than usual. He wasn't as pale as he used to be, nor as thin (probably due to the fact he looked to be nearing the end of a pregnancy I was never informed of. The idiot had me thinking of all the potions I'd had him brewing that a pregnant person can't even be around let alone brew!). His hair was long, about to his waist now, and had a red sheen to it. The messy ponytail was also more like Lilly's was then a replica of his Father's at this length and looked to have not been washed in a while. Potter blinks and his infernal smile sinks into a frown.

"Are you OK Sev? The healers should be here in a second. Are you hungry or-"

"Why are you here Potter?" I growl at him, finally wondering how many owls Albus is going to have to deal with from parents concerned about a vampire teaching their precious spawns. My vampire side bristles and tries to take control but I have just enough strength to hold it at bay. Tears threaten to overflow in the brat's eyes and a faint distress cry starts to form in his throat.

"You, You don't remember?" He stutters like an idiot and my anger flares. A combination of thinking this is another joke and my vampire's insistence of coming out right then for some reason or another.

"What don't I remember Potter? Another spectacular prank of yours? Get out." I snap at him,

"But Sever-" He begs but I don't want to hear it.

"Just Get Out!" I explode and his eyes widen even more then they had already, "I don't want to deal with you! All you ever bring is trouble!" Tears streaming down his face he gets up and heads for the door. The last words anyone ever hears from Harrison James Potter come from his lips when he reaches the door.

"I love you Sev. Just remember that OK?"

\- Flashback ends -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! On that note I'm going to end chapter two of WoR, I hope you enjoyed it! So Severus is a vampire, not many guesses were submitted but if you did so mentally than congratulations on being correct. However the question of what Harry is remains yet to be answered and all guesses are of course welcome along with any other review-like things. This chapter was considerably longer than the others, do you like this length or prefer the shorter ones? What do you think of the current Hogwarts so far? (Though we haven't really seen enough to truly tell... ) If you want I can type up a faculty/ courses offered list for all of you. Well, until next time...
> 
> ...Bye!


	4. Questioning Decisions

\--- Asphodel Brynt ---

I sit at the Slytherin table feeling awkward. Not that I would show it but between being studied by my new housemates like I'm some old family heirloom and they are appraisal goblins and this being the first time I've been away from home let alone apart from Lovage... Maybe we should have gone to Madam Bowings Academy for the mixed of blood like our friends are after all.

At that thought I look at the head table, eyes fixating on the whole reason I had decided to come to the one place that Dad wanted to avoid at most costs. The reason I decided to leave everything known and comfortable to me...

Dad's betrayer

my sperm donor

.... Severus Tobias Snape.

I had read everything from textbooks and newspaper articles to war accounts and Dad's diary. I had researched him down to the very DNA that made up his being anf could more than likely tell you his response to any situation before he knew it himself.

Dad seems to think that I want to become Snape so that he wont abandon us as well. However, I don;t think he is physically capable of leaving us. I mean he even moved from France with us and re-opened 'Onyx and Emerald' in Hogsmead so that we could be close to each other even though Lovage and I are going to boarding school. Of course he is now using glamours and other appearance changing spells on top of his usual muggle hair dye and makeup. The others back home weren't very happy with the loss of the bakery/restaurant. Dad was amazing in the kitchen, the food I'm stuck eating now is sand compared to what he makes up in five minutes. But Dad told us about the secret passageways that lead out of Hogwarts. We'll probably spend a lot of time in them over the next seven years, there is no way I'm eating this tree times everyday. And I know that Lovage wont.

My plate empty I wait for the rest of the table to finish so we can leave. Completely ignoring the deserts that have now appeared I feel a protective gaze on me right as the burning glare disappears and I sneak another look at the Potions master. Our eyes meet and a shiver runs down my spine. A part of my mind starts up in me though, instead of screaming "Protect" like it usually did around Dad and Lovage, it purrs in contentment. My muscles relaxing automatically and I feel completely safe for once in my life. Around Dad I knew I was safe but that strange part of me that Dad say sis my creature side didn't seem to like the idea of it's "Mother" being the protector of the family. Dad had laughed when I told him. Saying that I must be a dominate since they would take major offence at being protected by a submissive. However, this isn't a submissive, this isn't even Dad's betrayer, this is Dad's dominate mate and my Father.

Father stands up looking as if he were going to come towards me but suddenly there is a change in his posture and his narrowed pupils widen slightly once more. The traitor, now back in control, turns and sweeps out the teachers' exit as the Prefects start to gather the first years and the Great Hall begins to empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How do you like WOR so far? Still no guesses as to what type of creature Harry is, do you guys really not have a clue? Though to be fair I haven't really put to many clues into the story yet. I hope you all are having a great summer, though mine is ending soon, and review type things are always welcome. Until nex time...
> 
> .... BYE!


	5. Settling In

"So who'd you drug to sleep with you?" Granger sneers at me in the meeting room and most of the faculty goes up in arms defending me. It was nice that they didn't mind me anymore and everything but what annoyed me was that they refused to tell me WHY. When I questioned it in the past they had all clammed up and gave me this sad pitying look

Granger scoffs, obviously not ready to back down when Minerva levels her with a glare she ignores and cuts off any more insults to my name by turning that glare to me.

"He birthed you twins and you still threw him away? My god Sev! Is nothing ever good enough for you!" 

My attention snaps away from the two women and focus on my godson. At one point we had been close. He had even come to me instead of his father after sensing his mate for the first time. Not that it would have been horrible if he had gone to Lucius, the former Ms. Astoria Greengrass was from a respectable pure blood family after all, but it was still me that the then fifteen year old Veela had originally approached. 

Since I had woken up a little over eleven years ago however, he seemed to want very little to do with me. 

It seemed that during the near two years that remain a mystery to my mind no matter what I try to regain the memories back he and a few others grouped together against me. Or at least turned on me after Potter had disappeared. What pissed me off the most though was the five's use of the term he.

"If you would so kindly tell me who this 'he' is Mr. Malfoy, perhaps I would be able to give you a satisfactory answer."

\---Line---

Evan frowns as he looks around the building that would now be 'Onyx and Emerald'. Sighing he gets to work decorating the cold bare walls. Turning two walls emerald with onyx embellishments and the other two onyx with emerald embellishments. As the wall with the door in it was onyx the door itself was emerald with an onyx handle. He was just unpacking the seating arrangements when Madam Rosemerta walked in, friendly smile on her face, and he tenses as he sends up a prayer to whoever was listening that she wouldn't recognize him.

Not that it would be easy. Most would suspect Harry Potter to have grown up to look just like his father had (though now he had officially outlived the man there were no photos to compare the two) and in that case they were sorely mistaken. His pregnancy had left some fat on his bones the result had accentuated his figure instead of killed it (Much to his dismay and the twins' amusement every time some guy tries to 'pick him up' under the impression he was a girl). His clothing, while still not up to Malfoy standard, was all relatively new (Not to mention fit him) and was a far cry from the style Britian's population had known him for. If school robes and Weasley sweaters could be called a 'style' anyway. He wore fitted jeans and a loose black t-shirt that was styled in a way so that one of the sleeves slid off his shoulder exposing it due to his lack of robe. Oh, and his feet were bare. (A habit he had picked up while pregnant that had never actually gone away.) Tame red hair (not Weasley ginger but the fiery red that he had seen his mother wear in Sev's pictures of her.) twisted down his back in a braid that ended just past his knees. His scar was glamoured as well as hidden away from sight by side sweeping bangs and no glasses hid the golden gaze that rested upon the elder woman. 

At the sight of those eyes her smile became a little more forced though she attempts to hide it. Evan sighs, "Don't worry I won't drain you in the middle of the night." he state off handedly as he enlarges a few beanbags and sends them to a corner by the door. She blinks then laughs. 

"You know the other vampire around here said the exact same thing when I found out. Course that was back before the war but he dosen't leave the castle much." 

Severus.

It wasn't fair that vampires came into their inheritance at seventeen like incubi and some of the other more sexual creatures instead of fifteen like veela and elves. They would have had more time together than one night a month before the final battle when Sev dropped off the sword and months of waiting in the hospital. Bloody hell, the only reason Sev was even attracted to him was because his inheritance made him look more like Lilly than James and the bond was something no one on record had ever been able to successfully fight. The only reason the two of them were still sane and in control was (on Evan's part) because of the twins and (on Severus' part) because Evan had moved to France, though he was probably having some problems. Not that it mattered.

He had called him Lilly that night. Not Harry, or Harrison, or even James (As with Sirius), had passed those lips as Severus had emptied himself into his mate. No, it was Lilly. Add that to his "dying" moment, his memories, and his reaction when he woke up and Evan simply wished he could hate the man. It really shouldn't be so hard but every time he tried he would remember everything Sev had done for him in the past ad then he would see the twins and it would become simply impossible to do.

But just because he couldn't hate the man didn't mean he could forgive him.

Who was he kidding? He had forgiven Sev for that before the man had even woken up in the hospital. No, before that, he had forgiven him before he had even committed the crime. After all, it wasn't Sev's fault that Harry wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't Sev's fault that Harry was just to disgusting and horrible to love. Sev deserved someone better. Someone who didn't need so much attention, who didn't get pregnant at the drop of a hat, who was attractive enough to at least keep his interest during intercourse, who wasn't so hopeless when it came to potions, who had completed the sole thing he was supposed to do in his life quietly and efficiently before dying so that no one would have to deal with him anymore.

Someone who wasn't Harry bloody Potter. 

\---Line---

"Are you related to Snape?" A second year girl asks him and Lovage blinks in shock at the sudden question. Before he could answer though a seventh year rolled his eyes. 

"What does it matter who he's related to. It's not like blood's actually worth crap anymore anyway. Though with all the rules and regulations on it you think it would be." He complains.

Britain's wizarding world had gone backwards in some areas and a little to forward in others (Depending on who you asked). The split between houses (While basically non existent the first few years due to them containing mostly war survivors and those who weren't remembered it at least.) had picked up right where it left off with even more hostility then before. Though the students were careful about it since nearly every one of the teachers had been prominent in the war and would not stand even the slightest signs of the houses going beyond friendly competition. And it was mostly the younger years. Before the Gryffendores figured out their favorite teacher had been a Slytherin or the Slytherins realized they were best friends with a muggleborn despite their best efforts otherwise. Or a Ravenclaw was paired up with a Hufflepuff to get tutored in a subject. Or a Slytherin braved Hermione's library for a Hufflepuff. 

Yeah, most didn't last till third year before being set straight.

Blaming blood purity for the war had banned the use of marriage contracts and most blood related magic that hadn't been put down under Dumbledore. It was now illegal to even ask a prospective employee about their heritage and looked down upon to do so once they were hired. Not that it mattered since those few muggleborns who were allowed to be raised in the muggle world took Wizard etiquette at school so that they could blend right in and those who weren't were raised in the magical world anyway. Besides, all had to go to Grangotts on their eleventh birthday for a heritage check anyway. Causing an uproar among the pure bloods when it was originally found out that the muggleborns were actually descendants of squibs and that all of the pure bloods were originally from muggles that had ended up bearing the child of a magical creature (Or the other way around). Obviously nothing had turned out the way the people who had wanted to shape the new world wanted it to. And the relaxed but still deadly tension just refused to disappear as some of the survivors refused to shut up and let change happen.

"So are you?" The girl persists and Lovage shakes his head desperately. Waiting for the seventh year prefects to appear so he could be saved. The girl sighs in disappointment and some of the elder years don't look very convinced but that was their problem. It didn't matter what Dad or Asp said.

He refused to be a Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of World of Ruins. It wasn't too long was it? I wanted to do a slight peak into Harry's and Lovage's minds, I hope they weren't to OOC or unrealistic. Who do you think the five are that know and are keeping the truth from Severus? Will someone finally tell Sev or do you think it really is something that he has to remember on his own? Are the changes to the wizarding world a little too much too fast? Comments, questions, and suggestions are always welcome. Until next time...
> 
> ... BYE!


	6. Returns and Remembrances

Chapter Five: Returns and Remembrances

"Welcome to Onyx and Emerald." 

Draco looks up at the owner of the shop that had attracted his Astoria's attention two days ago and halts in his disgust at the many muggle influences throughout the room.

Those eyes.

He shakes it off quickly, confused as to why his mind believes the golden pools should be green, and goes up to the counter. 

"How much for a cake like the one that was in the window display on Saturday?" He asks, Astoria had wanted to try it but as she was accompanying him on a staffing of a Hogsmead weekend and the tiny shop had been packed full of brats he had promised to come back for it later in the week. He gets prepared to push his weight around, new shop keepers are always in need of being told their place, when his voice catches in the back of his throat.

That smile.

"For you monsieur? Don't worry about this one, just come back in two hours and it'll be ready."

The accent threw him off and the person in his mind could barely speak proper English let alone French. But it didn't stop his mind from bringing up him. 

"Harry?" He asks, the others would probably be able to tell him for sure since they had been closer to him from the start but for some reason he just knows, he couldn't explain why, he just did.

"Qui?" (Who?) Dead golden eyes that should be emerald and full of life remaining flat and the seemingly genuine confusion that shows on the to young face make the already unsure Malfoy even less so.

"Sorry, you simply reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

\---- SNAPE ---

Snape sits in his rooms staring at the small chest on the floor in front of him. Hands shake as they reach for the clasp, a feeling of dread chilling him to his core, but the lock gives easily and the lid pops up on the rusted hinges as if it possesses a will of it's own. Onyx orbs widen, the man in no way prepared for the neatly stored contents reveled to him.

Contents that couldn't truly be real.

Tears forming as the memories associated with the items finally back in his possession after more then a decade return to him, he reluctantly flips through one of the photo albums his mate had insisted on making, his mind revolting against what he sees captured between the pages. Still, he forces himself to continue through it no matter how much he wants to simply lock it all back up in that trunk and return it to those infernal twins. Memory after memory of his crumbling relationship with the Boy-Who-Lived playing out in the pictures before him and it isn't them he sees by the end of the album but rather his Mother and Tobias complete with the near obsessive love and too prominent injuries that always resulted from the rare cases of mate rejection involving at least one vampire.

But that wasn't enough, no, the memories invoked others that were much worse in his opinion then what he had watched as a child.

"Sev Please!" That pleading male voice grates on his ears, feminine enough but still too different from the one he wants to hear. Why couldn't the brat be quiet? What in Merlin's left pocket was he complaining about anyway? The whore had wanted his dick so his dick he was receiving.

Vampire mates, especially the dominate half, either worshiped their "other half" or despised their "jailer". And Harrison "Harry" James Potter now legally Harrison James Snape nee Potter was most definitely a jailer in his husband's eyes.

Tearing emerald orbs clenching shut in pain only works towards angering him further as his sole reason for actually agreeing to the whore's insistence on mating or even just this whole farce of a marriage was robbed from him. He bats away the infernal reaching hands that insist on trying to touch him and pins them above the younger's head as he continues to rip the boy apart from the inside out, refusing his mate any form of comfort as he had taken him dry without so much as a kiss for foreplay. Continuing to ignore the pleas for him to slow down in his deflowering, he continues to pound into the body under him like it was an object meant only to bring him pleasure as he restricts Harry's movement further and further with every attempt made at struggling.

Annoyed with the screaming and resistance from the one who had actually wanted to do this he sinks his fangs into the neck that never managed to escape his attention anymore, drinking until the struggles recede and the screams turn to sobs before fading into distressed whimpers. Looking into the brilliant green orbs he licks the mark declaring his claim over his submissive in apology before cooing reassurances into her ear that he loved her and everything would be fine now, he would protect her. Drunk off blood he adjusts his angle, though not his speed, as her virginal entrances gives way completely and the last of the friction disappears due to much lube.

It takes a bit but he finds it and Lilly's whimpers turn to soft moans. He doesn't let go of her, refuses to give her the chance to change her mind and go back to Potter's bed, as he kisses her to silence the sounds that just don't match and avoids touching the chest that is to flat.

When he wakes up he doesn't understand why his mate looks at him sadly and doesn't see the self-hatred reflected in those emerald pools. He refuses to acknowledge the injuries and turns a blind eye to the gradual shift in his submissive's appearance as the boy tries harder and harder to become the one those cooed promises had been made to.

Upon waking all he does is get up and leave having already done more then his plan of leaving the sword and making sure the brat hadn't died of starvation.

That had been their consummation. Their "marriage night" had consisted of him raping his mate as he pretended the boy was his mother. And all those things he hadn't noticed the first time? 

They were basically shouting up at him now.

"He birthed you twins and you still threw him away? Merlin Sev! Is nothing ever good enough for you!" 

What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hope you liked this chapter of World of Ruins. Some of you had a few questions I would like to clear up about the last chapter and hopefully all of you don't completely despise Harry because of all of this. The question was: 
> 
>  
> 
> If Severus doesn't even know about the kids due to being in a coma, why the hatred towards Severus? I hope to read more back story because Harry's reasoning and decisions are not making sense.
> 
>  
> 
> The others' hatred towards Snape is caused by different reasons. Ron and Hermione hate him because in their eyes he will not only always be their greasy git of a Potions Professor and a death eater but also the one who inflicted Harry with his "illness" and caused him to "betray" them. Lovage hates his father because no matter why Harry and Asp say he firmly believes that the guy abandoned his Dad. Asp doesn't like him because he's afraid that Harry would leave them in order to go back to Snape even if he knows in his mind that is ridiculous and would never happen. McGonnigal never quite got over the fact Snape killed Dumbledore and blames him for Harry's disappearance like most of the others. And the ones with creature inheritances can't believe he would send away and deny the existence of his mate, made even worse by the fact that Potter was pregnant. 
> 
> Harry doesn't really hate Snape. He left England because Snape said he never wanted to see him again and at that point he already believed that it wasn't him that Snape loved but his mother. The idea enforced by Snape's actions during their... mating... together and the memories Harry saw. He came back to England because the twins wanted to go to Hogwarts. All magical children born on a countries soil is immediately registered to attend the group school of that country, thus the twins' invitation to Beauxbatons, and due to both of their parents being citizens of the United Kingdom their names were registered into Hogwarts' book of names. After growing up with the Dursleys, dealing with the Wizarding world's view of him, and the war I believe that Harry would have either separated himself from magic entirely, and raised his children as muggles, or hid absolutely nothing from them, still not over the fact of how many times everyone had kept important information from him during the war.
> 
> I hope this clears some things up and I will more then likely be going further into the back story of this fic later on. If you still have questions feel free to ask them.
> 
> As always comments, questions, and suggestions are welcome. Until next time...
> 
> ...Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Deciding to mark Through the Eyes of Portraits as complete I have completed my mission of finishing two of my stories and as such am giving you a new one. I hope you enjoy it. I'm not to sure on the summery so if you ever come up with a better one then I'm all ears... err... eyes... So, what do you think? Reviews, comments, suggestions, requests, and questions are as welcome as always. Until next time...
> 
> .... Bye!


End file.
